Promesa de matrimonio
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: es un poco largo así que mejor leanlo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Promesa de matrimonio

Heart-san: primero que nada vamos a comenzar con un pequeño resumen

Naruto: es un chico muy inteligente que estudia en la prestigiosa Academia de Konoha gracias a una beca, y un día se encuentra a Sasuke quien cambiará su vida y su día a día por completo

Sasuke: es el actor y modelo más famoso del momento, tras consejo de su manager Saki decide entrar a la Academia de Konoha y ahí se encuentra a Naruto de quien se enamora perdidamente a tal punto de soportar todas las humillaciones (y de todo tipo) por parte de este.

Sin embargo estos chicos no saben de qué el destino los ha vuelto a reunir por un propósito en especial que con el tiempo irán descubriendo

Y ya acabado el resumen aquí va la historia

Capítulo 1: La llegada de él

El día lunes en Konoha era muy agitado por todas partes pero sobre todo para cierto moreno ya que volvería luego de más de dos años a ir la escuela. Ahora se encontraba sentado dentro de un lujoso Ferrari rojo junto con su manager, amiga y casi madre, Saki, quien manejaba hacia la Academia de Konoha.

-¿Estás nervioso? –le pregunta la mujer quien era de cabello castaño claro largo, ojos azules y en los labios un rush color rosa vestida con un saco y pantalón negro, una blusa blanca con una corbata negra.

-No para nada –contestó el chico quien era muy atractivo y como no serlo si tenía el cabello color azabache, unos ojos negros profundos y una piel tan blanca como la nieve que vestía el uniforme que se componía de un saco y pantalón plomo, una camisa blanca que llevaba la insignia de la academia con una corbata roja.

-Ya veo

-Sólo espero que mis fans no me fastidien mucho

-Eso será muy difícil ya que como se van a controlar si tienen a una persona famosa como su compañero

-Sí, tienes razón

-Tú sólo trata de ser amable y paciente con ellos y no hagas nada raro, ok

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo y ya no te hagas que ya llegamos

-Ok

Al bajar entraron a la Academia de Konoha que era un lugar enorme.

-Ok Sasuke yo me adelantaré para arreglar todo, tú ve a dar una vuelta por ahí

-Más bien querrás decir a mostrarte a tus fans

-Como sea, nos vemos –y Saki se va y de repente se escucha un gran grito.

-¡Kyaaaa es Sasuke-kun! –y todos y todas voltearon para luego correr hacia Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una chica con corazones en los ojos.

-Eh, pues como ya deben de imaginar desde hoy estudiaré aquí

-¡Kyaaaaa! –se escuchó por toda la Academia de Konoha.

En otro lugar de la academia se encontraba un hermoso chico rubio, de ojos azules, hermosa piel canela y tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla que lo hacía verse aún más sexy llamando la atención de todos los hombres de ahí a quienes se les caía la baba (literalmente) cuando lo veían pasar aunque verlo era lo único que podían hacer ya que este chico tenía una actitud en particular con los hombres que luego ya conocerán y hasta con un ejemplo.

Con Sasuke

-Y si me disculpan me gustaría recorrer y poder conocer la academia

-Si quieres yo te la puedo mostrar –dijo una chica.

-No yo

-Que yo

Se peleaban varias a lo que Sasuke sólo suspira pero luego se le ocurre una idea para poder tener un día normal de escuela.

-Oigan chicas, porque no hacemos algo –llama la atención de las chicas- pues a mí me gustaría ser alguien normal y si ustedes están encima mío no podrá ser así

-Pero es que es extraño tener a una persona tan famosa como tú Sasuke-kun –dijo una chica y las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Yo entiendo pero les propongo esto, si me dejan tranquilo durante todo el día yo les firmaré autógrafos cuando acaben las clases

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-¡Kyaaaa!

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

-Sí, pero podemos decirles a todos de esto

-Sí, mejor

-Entonces vamos –y salen todos corriendo para correr la voz de que Sasuke ahora sería alumno de la academia y de que daría autógrafos al salir de clases.

-Y ahora, a ver qué encuentro de bueno –pone una sonrisa retorcida 100% Uchiha y comienza a caminar. Ya avanzado un buen trayecto nota de que muchos murmuraban y que suspiraban al verlo pasar tanto mujeres como donceles aunque a él ninguno le llamaba la atención pero se detiene al ver a un rubio que caminaba por el pasillo cargando su mochila naranja por el hombro izquierdo y un libro que sostenía en la mano derecha- es hermoso –murmuró decidido a ir a conquistar a ese rubio ya que sabía que no le sería difícil porque a él no había habido persona que se le resistiera alguna vez y ese doncel (porque supuso que era un doncel ya que tenía pinta de serlo) no sería el primero, avanzó y se acercó al chico quien pareció sorprenderse (o más bien exaltarse) con su presencia- buenos días –le saluda con su mejor pose de galán, esa que nunca le fallaba pero que al parecer esta vez sería la primera ya que notó de que el chico lo pasó de largo ignorándolo por completo- ¡oye! –le grita y este le voltea a ver de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres? –le mira con una clara molestia.

-Pues sólo hablar contigo

-¿Y de qué?

-Para presentarme aunque tú ya debes saber quién soy yo y déjame decirte de que hoy es tu día de suerte ya que te voy a conceder la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo –le toma la mano izquierda y se la besa haciendo molestar mucho al rubio y sorprendiendo a los demás quienes ya sabían lo que seguía.

-No creo que Naruto-kun sea capaz –dijo una rubia de ojos azules de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta con una mecha delantera por el lado derecho.

-Pues yo creo que sí, Ino –le respondió la amiga quien era de ojos y cabello castaño amarrado en dos pelotas mientras que los demás hombres esperaban ansiosos lo que iba a pasar.

-Te crees mucho ¿no? –le dice el rubio y Sasuke le suelta la mano.

-Claro que no yo… -siente un golpe de lleno en la cara y luego un rodillazo en el abdomen que le hace caer al suelo de rodillas no entendiendo la situación- auch –siente que alguien lo toma de la corbata y ve que era el rubio.

-Escúchame bien, en 1º lugar no tengo idea de quien seas y en 2º no me interesa saberlo y déjame advertirte de que yo odio a los hombres y más a los que son como tú así que mantente alejado de mi vista, de mi lado y ni siquiera me mires porque te va a ir peor ¿entendiste?

-Yo… lo siento –el rubio lo deja caer como cual costal de papas al suelo.

-Te lo dije –le dice la chica castaña.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste Naruto-kun? –dice la rubia aunque la verdad a nadie le extraño lo que había hecho.

-Pude y lo hice y mejor díganle a este sujeto que no me vuelva a molestar, por su bien –pone una sonrisa cínica y se va mientras que la rubia que le reclamó va a ayudar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?

-De alguna forma creo que sí

-Esto está mal te está sangrando la nariz –voltea a ver a la castaña- oye ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería

-Ok –fue sin muchos ánimos ya que según ella se lo merecía. Lo cargaron y comenzaron a avanzar sosteniéndolo cada una por un lado y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la enfermería aparece Saki.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasó Sasuke? –preguntó sorprendida de ver a Sasuke en ese estado ya que hacía solo unos minutos atrás estaba bien.

-Pues pasó que… lo golpearon –dijo la rubia quien le sostenía un pañuelo en la nariz a Sasuke por la hemorragia.

-¿Quién?

-Fue un chico que se llama Naruto –dijo la castaña.

-Vamos a la enfermería

Continúan el camino hacia la enfermería.

Ya en ella.

La enfermera de la academia estaba revisando a Sasuke mientras que las dos chicas estaban cerca hablando con Saki.

-Ese chico Naruto debe ser alguien enorme y abusivo –dijo Saki.

-Pues… él no es enorme y tampoco abusivo, verá él sólo se comporta así cuando un hombre se quiere pasar de listo con él –dijo la castaña.

-Ya veo

-Tienes suerte de que no sea nada grave –habla la enfermera quien era de ojos y cabello negro corto- la hemorragia ya paró pero aun así no te debes de levantar todavía y el golpe no fue mucho así que estarás bien

-¿De verdad? –le pregunta Saki.

-Sí, por suerte y Naruto-kun no le golpeó más feo ya que supongo que fue él quien lo dejó así –mira a las dos chicas quienes asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa- ya me lo imaginaba

-Pero y dígame ese chico Naruto siempre hace lo mismo

-Yo no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de él ya que es un buen chico, muy esforzado sólo que él tiene un odio en particular por los hombres, es por eso que los rechaza de esa forma para que ya no se le vuelvan a acercar ¿verdad chicas?

-Así es, Naruto es muy amable con sus amigos –dice la castaña.

-Ya entiendo y espero que tú también hayas entendido Sasuke

(Sonido de timbre de entrada)

-Sasuke ¿puedes levantarte?

-Sí –se levanta de la camilla.

-Ten cuidado y mantente alejado de Naruto-kun, ok –le dice la enfermera- ya que espero no volver a verte aquí por lo mismo

-Sí, ya entendí

-Entonces nosotras nos vamos –dice la rubia.

-Gracias por todo –le dice Saki.

-De nada –y salen de la enfermería.

-Entonces es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos a tu nuevo salón Sasuke

-Ok

-Gracias Shizune-san

-Vayan con cuidado –y salen de la enfermería y comienzan a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Tu salón es el 4ºA Sasuke y queda al final de este pasillo

-Ya veo

Después de acabar de avanzar el pasillo llegaron afuera de un salón que decía 4ºA y Saki tocó la puerta y la abre el profesor quien era de cabello plateado que usaba una mascarilla y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, dígame

-Traje a Sasuke, el nuevo estudiante

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo que me dijeron que iba a llegar un nuevo alumno, pero bienvenido y espera aquí hasta que te diga

-Está bien –le responde Sasuke.

-Suerte –le dice Saki a Sasuke y se va mientras que el profesor entra.

-Ok, chicos presten atención –los alumnos le escuchan- tengo una noticia que darles, a contar de hoy día tendremos un nuevo compañero así que recíbanlo bien, ok

-Sí –respondió la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Ok –se acerca a la puerta y la abre- ya puedes pasar –y de repente se ve entrar a un chico azabache muy conocido por todos pero sobretodo para cierto chico rubio.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y seré su nuevo compañero

-¡Kyaaaaa! –gritaron la mayoría de las chicas y los donceles (menos Naruto y Tenten), reacción que Sasuke ya se imaginaba, lo que no se imaginaba era de ver al rubio que lo golpeó también en ese salón como su compañero de clases, tal vez era el destino que los volvía a juntar, rio internamente ya que a pesar de que lo había golpeado y advertido de que no se le acercará más, ese rubio se le había hecho muy interesante, sabía que no la tendría fácil pero se esforzaría para que fuera suyo ya que a él nadie lo había rechazado y aquel rubio tan hermoso no iba a ser el primero.

Continuará…

Heart-san: lo termine, mi nuevo fanfic

Sasu: deberías de dejar de escribir tantos fanfics ya que después no sabes cómo continuarlos todos

Heart-san: tú dices eso sólo porque Naru-chan te dió una paliza, paliza que no será la única

Naru: yo adoré este nuevo fanfic –mirada malévola-

Heart-san: que miedo

Sasu: verdad

Heart-san: jeje pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios ya que más adelante se le viene peor al teme muajajaja –risa malévola-

Naru: eso sí me gusta –también risa malévola-

Sasu: estos dos creo que se confabularon en mi contra pero bueno que se le va a hacer y ahora se despiden Hinata Heartfilia, mi dobe y yo

Matta ne n.n


	2. Metida de pata

Heart-san: hola, estoy de vuelta y pues perdonen la tardanza jeje

Sasu: debería de darte vergüenza, te tardaste

Heart-san: ah, tu cállate que nadie te preguntó y pues tampoco les voy a dar la lata a los lectores con excusas baratas porque si no, no acabaré nunca y gracias a los que dejaron un comentario, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz

Sasu: ¿acabaste? ¬¬

Heart-san: sí y ahora disfruten

Capítulo 2: Metida de pata

Gemía descontroladamente aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas, con la cara sonrojada y un calor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el otro disfrutaba de lo que vivía en ese instante, el poder disfrutar de la persona que amaba lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Ah… ah… más por favor –pedía entre jadeos un joven rubio quien era penetrado por otro joven azabache.

-Quiero escucharte de nuevo… Naruto –le dice.

-Por… favor… Sasuke-sama

-Ok –comienza a moverse para poder penetrarlo de mejor manera pero…

(Sonido de timbre de receso)

Sasuke comienza a abrir los ojos perezosamente y notando de que Kakashi-sensei ya estaba guardando sus cosas.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy y… joven Uchiha podría hacerme el favor de no volver a dormirse en mi clase otra vez –Sasuke se avergonzó a mas no poder ya que el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde memorizando un guion para su serie y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido durante la clase de historia de Kakashi al encontrarla aburrida.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –se disculpa ante la risa de varios chicos menos de las chicas y los donceles.

-Ok, pueden salir a recreo –y sale del salón mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir o para conversar con sus amigos y Sasuke, estaba tratando de despertarse bien mientras miraba a Naruto con una cara de bobo que no se la quitaba nadie excepto cuando se le acercaron dos chicos.

-Hola –le hablo un joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla.

-Hola –le respondió bostezando.

-Soy Neji y él es Gaara –dijo apuntando a un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que estaba al lado.

-Hola –le saluda este.

-Hola

-Si quieres te podemos mostrar la academia ya que como eres nuevo debes querer conocerla

-Sí –se levanta- eso sería de gran ayuda

-Ya veo pero antes –Neji comienza a reír al igual que Gaara- ¿no crees que deberías arreglar "ese" problema? –le apunta indiscretamente con un dedo hacia ahí abajo a lo que Sasuke esta vez se despierta de sopetón y se avergüenza mucho ya que eso fue por el sueño que tuvo con aquel chico Naruto- dime ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Eh… yo…

-Está bien no tienes por qué decirlo –le dice el pelirrojo- ya suponemos qué y con quién estabas soñando

-Etto…

-Anda vamos yo te acompaño al baño –le dice Neji y salen del salón.

Con Naruto

Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando de repente se le acercan varias chicas del salón y de otros salones muy molestas.

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó sin interés.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó una chica de cabello largo rojo y de ojos café llamada Tayuya.

-¿A quién?

-A Sasuke-kun, que no ves que él es una persona súper famosa y genial y tú en vez de aceptar su invitación vas y lo golpeas, eres idiota o qué

-Mira niñita yo no estoy aquí para que me insulten y si te refieres al tipo de la mañana, él se lo buscó y si no quieren que eso vuelva a pasar, díganle que no se me acerque con sus aires de soy un galán porque sólo le va a ir peor, ¿entendieron?, y eso también va para ustedes –dijo esto último de manera muy intimidante que hizo a las chicas retroceder del miedo, entonces Naruto aprovechó para salir de ahí.

-Qué miedo –dijo una y las otras sólo asintieron.

Con Sasuke y con Neji

-¿Ya está todo bien? –le preguntó Neji a Sasuke cuando lo vio salir de uno de los baños.

-Sí, lo siento

-No te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie

-Gracias

-¿Te gustó Naruto no es así?

-Eh, bueno, es lindo debo reconocerlo y pues me gustaría poder besarlo

-Olvídalo, si llegaras a hacer eso te advierto que no sales vivo de esa

-¿Tan terrible es?

-Sí –comienzan a salir del baño- pues lo es tanto que hasta le pusieron un apodo

-Un apodo ¿Cuál?

-Kyubi

-Ya me puedo imaginar por qué –pone una cara de susto

-Por eso te digo que ya no lo molestes más, y te lo advierto de antemano que él ha rechazado a los tíos más guapos de la academia y ni te cuento como los dejó cuando trataron de pasarse de listos, algunos hasta dejaron de ser los tíos guapos que eran y debo decirte de que tú tuviste suerte y sólo te haya hecho eso

-Hasta que por fin salieron –dijo Gaara.

-Lo sentimos

-Podrías haber venido también –dijo Sasuke.

-Eso es imposible

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno esa es otra cosa que te debemos explicar –dijo Neji- mira ves esa puerta –le apunta a la del baño de donde salieron.

-Sí, es el baño de hombres

-Aja, y ese otro –apunta un poco más allá del anterior

-El baño de mujeres

-Aja, y ese de allá –le apunta otra puerta más allá de la anterior.

-El baño de donceles… ¡el baño de donceles!

-Así es, pues veras, Gaara es un doncel y es por eso que debe ir a ese baño

-¿Y por qué están separados?

-Pues se dice que por un incidente que pasó hace diez años –comienzan a caminar- se dice que un hombre se violó a un doncel en el baño y que este salió preñado

-¿En serio?

-Bueno es lo que dicen y que es por eso que nos separaron de los hombres al igual que en los camarines son todos separados –dijo Gaara.

-Ya veo –"maldición perdí mi oportunidad de poder espiarlo" –pensó Sasuke con frustración.

-Y es por eso que son las cosas tan tranquilas aquí –dijo Neji.

-Es bastante raro

-Sí, aparte te será bien fácil reconocer a los donceles

-A sí, ¿Cómo?

-Fíjate en el uniforme, las chicas llevan el saco y la falda ploma con un moño de adorno, los chicos el saco y el pantalón plomo con una corbata y los donceles la misma ropa nuestra, sólo que ellos llevan una cinta en vez de corbata

-Ah, ya veo, ahora que lo dices Gaara y Naruto visten igual

-Así es

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-¿Qué no la estás haciendo ya? –se burló- claro hazla

-Por cierto ¿tú sabes por qué ese Naruto se comporta así? –le pregunta Sasuke.

-Hum pues… -Neji trataba de hallar la manera de contarle pero Gaara se le adelantó.

-Según dicen los rumores, en el pasado Naruto se enamoró de un hombre pero… este lo abandonó, cosa que le causó mucho daño a tal punto de prometerse no volver a enamorarse

-Entonces tuvo una mala experiencia amorosa

-Supongo, aunque bueno yo creo que ese es motivo suficiente para odiar a los hombres de esa manera como él lo hace

-Pero aun así eso no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales –se excusó Sasuke.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón pero de alguna forma entiendo a Naruto ya que si una persona me hiciera ilusiones y luego me dejara yo estaría igual –dijo Gaara.

-Veo que pensamos muy diferente –"o sea que por culpa de ese tipo no tendré una oportunidad con ese sexy rubio, maldito seas"- pensó.

-Oh, ahí va Kyubi

Y todos ven cómo iba caminando Naruto, de mal humor al parecer puesto que llevaba una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Malditas estúpidas ¿Qué se creen para venir a amenazarme?, y todo por culpa de ese" –pensaba con mucha molestia para luego notar de que era observado por el causante de sus problemas.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a Naruto, es que simplemente no podía dejar de verlo era demasiado lindo a su juzgar y él no dejaría que se le escapara, por nada del mundo, ni ese tipo sería un obstáculo, aun no sabía cómo, pero lo conquistaría aunque le valiera varias palizas, lo conquistaría, lo haría suyo y lo doblegaría a como diera lugar por lo que decidido va hacia Naruto ante la mirada expectante del castaño y del pelirrojo.

-Oye –le llamó y Naruto lo ignoró puesto que ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cosa que molestó mucho Sasuke quien se dirigió hacia el rubio y lo jaló de un brazo- te estoy hablando –le dijo y Naruto le vio de manera sorprendida al igual que todos los que estaban alrededor ya que nadie se había atrevido a hacer lo que el Uchiha había hecho.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me tomas así? –le reclamó de inmediato el rubio para luego soltarse bruscamente del agarre de Sasuke.

-Porque necesito hablar contigo

-¿Hablar?, ¿y de qué?

-Yo quería preguntarte… -se lo pensó un momento pero al demonio, sabía que Naruto se molestaría pero igual se lo diría ya que si él no lo hacía entonces ¿Quién? aparte de que él estaba acostumbrado a decir siempre lo que pensaba y esta vez no se lo guardaría- ¿Por qué te comportas de manera tan miserable y abusadora?

-¡Woow! –y todos se impresionaron ya que nunca pensaron que alguien le diría eso a Naruto.

-Quiero decir, apenas y llegué hoy y tú me golpeaste de esa manera tan fea cuando yo lo único que quería era saludarte y ser amable contigo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿Me estas insultando?

-No…

-¿Cómo te atreves?, en 1º, yo no soy ningún miserable ni ningún abusador y en 2º, si te golpeé fue porque quisiste pasarte de listo conmigo pensando que yo era igual a las putas con las que te relacionas y que caería fácil ante ti, pero te equivocaste y el hecho de que yo sepa defenderme de tipos como tú que lo único que quieren es jugar y pasar el rato con las personas no me hace ningún miserable ni un abusador

-Yo no soy de esos, no tienes por qué decir eso de mí si ni siquiera me conoces

-Y tú tampoco a mí, y te lo advierto, mantente alejado de mí porque no quiero tener que lidiar con imbéciles creídos como tú, seré doncel, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga ser débil y dejarme pisotear por gente aprovechista como tu

-¿Por qué?, ¡sólo porque una persona te hizo daño eso no te da derecho a tratarme así y a juzgar a las personas tan injustamente como lo haces, nosotros no somos esa persona! –y Naruto no dijo nada, sólo puso una cara triste y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal en decir eso pero es que se había dejado llevar por las palabras del ojiazul.

-¡¿Y tú que mierda sabes maldito imbécil?! ¿tú que vas a saber? –Sasuke vio que Naruto tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Oye, yo lo siento no era… -sintió un golpe de lleno en la cara y un líquido caer, le había reventado la nariz nuevamente; luego sintió otro golpe pero ahora fue en las partes bajas provocándole un gran dolor.

-¡Vete al demonio maldito imbécil! –le grita y se va corriendo muy lejos de todos, pues necesitaba desahogarse y la única en seguirle fue su amiga castaña.

-Creo que metí la pata –dijo Sasuke luego de ver a Naruto irse corriendo mientras que Ino lo fue a ayudar.

Naruto llegó a un lugar bien apartado de la academia en donde no había nadie, y ahí se dispuso a llorar, era muy duro para él recordar ese pasado lleno de dolor, en donde sufrió tanto por un amor frustrado, y el recordar a aquella persona que le había prometido tantas cosas como la felicidad eterna y que al final lo único que le había dado fue dolor y sufrimiento. Tenten llegó con Naruto, ella era la única que sabía la verdad completa sobre Naruto así como también sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, ese había sido una confidencia que el rubio le había hecho sólo a ella, después de todo se conocían desde pequeños y ella había sabido guardarle el secreto muy bien y aconsejarlo para que siguiera adelante.

-Naruto

-Tenten ¿Por qué?

-Naruto, cálmate, yo sé que él no te quiso decir eso con mala intención, aparte, de seguro ya le fueron con el chisme, ya sabes cómo son todos aquí –le abrazó protectoramente y Naruto se aferró a ella.

-Pero aun así, no tenía derecho a decirme eso

-Yo lo sé, pero de seguro se sintió provocado y ofendido por tus palabras y no encontró nada mejor que llevarte la contra con… eso, sólo ignóralo y no permitas que esto te haga más daño

-Sí, tienes razón, no voy a dejar que esto me afecte nuevamente –se separa de Tenten y se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo- ya que yo me prometí, no volver a enamorarme otra vez y por tanto, no volver a sufrir

-Naruto –fue lo único que dijo Tenten en un susurro ya que por una parte, no quería volver a ver a su amigo sufrir pero por otra, quería que encontrara el amor verdadero y que fuera feliz ya que se lo merecía pero era algo en lo que ya no iba a insistir más ya que el ojiazul le había dejado bien en claro de que él podía ser feliz sin la necesidad de tener a un hombre a su lado por lo que ella se dio por vencida y ya no tocó más el tema. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que Sasuke Uchiha no viniera a causarle problemas a Naruto, ya que por lo que vio, ese tipo era bastante tenaz, aun así ella no permitiría que su amigo sufriera otra vez, lo protegería, tanto de Sasuke como de quien fuera.

Continuará…

Heart-san: ah, por fin lo acabé, la verdad, sí que tuve problemas con la parte final del capi

Naru: pero lo que importa es que lo acabaste

Heart-san: sí

Sasu: oye, baka, este es un espacio para dudas y sugerencias ¿verdad?

Heart-san: así es teme, tú pregunta

Sasu: ok, dime ¿Quién es el maldito que le hizo daño a mi dobe para ir a matarlo?

Heart-san: -bufando- ¿y tú crees que yo te lo voy a decir aquí y así de fácil?, claro que no

Sasu: habla de una vez

Heart-san: que no, y si sigues insistiendo, no habrá lemon en este fic

Sasu: está bien, pero se sabrá ¿cierto?

Heart-san: obvio, y ahora cambiando de tema espero y les haya gustado y una pregunta ¿me merezco un review?, pues yo espero que sí

Naru: porque si los dejan habrá palizas para el teme en cada capi –mirada súper ultra malévola-

Heart-san: eso mismo

Sasu: -asustado-

Naru-chan y yo: Matta ne y esperamos sus lindos reviews n.n

Sasu: -sigue asustado- o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-san: volví, jeje, y ya sé que me tardo una eternidad en actualizar este fic pero es que la inspiración simplemente no llegaba pero hace un rato revisando me di cuenta que tenía suficiente para hacer un capi así que sólo le agregué la parte final n.n y muchas gracias a los que comentaron

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 3: Venganza

El receso estaba llegando a su fin y se veía a una pelinegra sentada en su silla, con el ceño fruncido mirando atentamente a la persona delante suyo, muy cerca había una rubia con cara de nerviosismo ante la incómoda situación.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí? ¿Qué acaso no te dije que no te quería volver a ver en este lugar? Tú pareces que no escuchas y por Kami, vaya que si has batido record, y ahora ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-kun? –preguntó algo molesta ya que a ella le agradaba mucho el rubio pues lo conocía y sabía de todo el esfuerzo que éste hacía para poder estudiar ahí, así como también su desilusión amorosa.

- Yo…

- Pasaron muchas cosas –dijo Ino- y pues Sasuke-kun tocó… ese tema a Naruto

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sé que cometí un error, lo siento –Shizune suspiró.

- No te tienes que disculpar conmigo, con el que te tienes que disculpar es con Naruto-kun

- Lo sé

- Aunque es bien difícil que acepte hablar contigo –le miró- recuéstate un rato en la camilla –Sasuke obedece- _"tal parece que nos veremos muy seguido de ahora en adelante"_–pensó Shizune mientras revisaba a Sasuke y vaya que si tenía razón.

De vuelta con Naruto y Tenten

Este ya estaba más calmado mientras que Tenten lo miraba atenta.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –le pregunta.

- Sí, no me puedo permitir que algo así me afecte

- Tienes razón

- Es mejor regresar

- Y haremos como que aquí nada ha pasado, mírate, ni se te nota que hubieras llorado

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí

- Que bueno, vamos –ambos comenzaron a avanzar y llegaron a uno de los pasillos en donde podían notar los cuchicheos de los alumnos mientras caminaban.

- Pero miren, si ya llegó el bebito llorón –se burló una pelinegra de largo cabello de nombre Kim.

- Pues sí, se hace el valiente, pero bastó una sola provocación de Sasuke-kun para que saliera llorando –dijo Tayuya y todos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a reír y más al ver el gesto de furia que puso Naruto ya que como se podían burlar del dolor ajeno.

- Yo no salí llorando para tu información –le responde aguantándose las ganas de golpear a esas dos arpías ya que él no golpeaba a las mujeres y era por eso que se aprovechaban- y jamás lo haré

- Pero que dices, si todos vimos cómo te fuiste a lloriquear por ahí como un idiota…

- ¡Basta! –gritó Tenten harta de la situación- y si fuera así a ti que más te da o acaso ¿tú nunca has llorado? Eso es asunto de Naruto, no tuyo, y que conste que no quiero volver a oír nada sobre este tema y esto va para todos para que no anden hablando o inventando cosas ya que si vuelvo a oír cualquier otra cosa sobre lo ocurrido hoy –toma una bocanada de aire- se lo diré… a ella –afirmó decidida, no iba a permitir que siguieran lastimando a su amigo.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó la mayoría y ya nadie dijo nada ni siquiera las dos mujeres.

- Vamos al salón Naruto –y lo coge de la mano para ambos irse.

- Gracias, Tenten

- No tienes de que agradecerme, se lo tienes que agradecer a ella

- Tienes razón, lo haré cuando vuelva –sonrió y Tenten se alegró también de haberle sacado una sonrisa a su amigo.

De vuelta a la enfermería

- No es nada grave así que no te preocupes pero por lo que más quieras, ya no le hables a Naruto-kun, espera un poco para pedirle disculpas porque ahora sí que no te quiero volver a ver aquí ya que no te voy a recibir

- Ya entendí –le dijo Sasuke.

- Bien será mejor que regresen ya que el receso se acabará pronto

(Sonido de timbre)

- Gracias, Shizune-san –le agradeció la rubia- vamos Sasuke-kun y no te preocupes, que yo trataré de persuadir a Naruto

- Te lo agradecería mucho si lo hicieras –la rubia solo le sonríe y salen de la enfermería.

- No sé porque siento que va a volver –se dijo a sí misma Shizune sentándose en su silla y dando un suspiro.

En el salón

Todos los alumnos estaban metidos en sus cosas, unos conversando afuerita del salón otros, sentados sobre las mesas y otros como deberían, sobre las sillas. Estaba todo bien hasta que de repente entran Ino y Sasuke a lo que todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron atentos mirando, todos menos Naruto y Tenten, ya que esta última se dedicó a darles una mirada reprochadora a todos quienes entendieron de inmediato y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke miró con algo de culpa a Naruto desde la entrada y se dirigió a su lugar. Gaara y Neji quisieron acercarse a hablar con él pero justo llegó el maestro de física, Asuma, por lo que todos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

- De pie –dijo Naruto, ya que al ser el presidente del curso, debía ser quien aplicara los buenos modales.

- Buenos días, chicos

- Buenos días, sensei –saludaron al unísono todos.

- Vamos a empezar la clase

- Tomen asiento –volvió a hablar Naruto y todos se sentaron. Así la clase transcurrió normal y Sasuke cada tanto recargaba la cabeza sobre una mano, la cual tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y cerraba los ojos a punto de dormir pero Neji que estaba al lado, le movía un poco para que despertara.

(Sonido de timbre)

- Bien, ya pueden salir

- ¡Sí! –exclamó la mayoría y salieron del salón.

- Naruto-kun ¿podemos hablar? –le preguntó Ino.

- Si se trata sobre "ese", no

- Por favor, él está arrepentido y lo único que quiere es disculparse

- No me interesa

- Pero…

- Ino, basta, si Naruto no quiere hablar, no le fuerces –le dijo Tenten- y mucho menos si se trata sobre el bastardo ese

- No le llames así –le reclama Ino.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le llame? ¿Estúpido? ¿Maldito? Dime ¿Cómo?

- Está bien, cometió un error, pero nadie es perfecto

- Pues sí, pero pasa que tocó un asunto muy grave para Naruto

- Yo lo sé y es por eso que quiero que esto se olvide

Naruto prefirió alejarse ya que lo que más quería era olvidar el maldito tema y sus amigas como que no le ayudaban mucho que digamos. Ah, como la extrañaba, ella era la única que le entendía a la perfección, y la única que sabría qué decirle para subirle el ánimo, y la única que sabría cómo darle una buena lección al bastardo del Uchiha, lástima que para que viniera él tendría que esperar.

- Naruto –de repente escuchó que alguien le hablaba, y era una voz que reconoció al instante.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… quería disculparme, sé que hice mal, que no debí decirte eso ya que es algo de tu vida personal en la que no debo meterme

- Y en la cual ni siquiera sabias si era verdad

- Es cierto, así que por favor perdóname –se puso, aunque no lo crean, de rodillas, sí, de rodillas, el teme estaba pidiendo disculpas de rodillas a Naru-chan, ante la atenta mirada de éste y la de algunos que estaban cerca, todos esperando la respuesta de Naru a lo que solo dijo.

- Vete al demonio

- Por favor, haré cualquier cosa para queme perdones

- ¿Cualquier cosa? –pregunta Naruto de forma un tanto malévola y Sasuke asiente- bueno –Naru se acerca a un chico que estaba cerca con una botella de bebida de naranja, se la quita ni siquiera dándole tiempo al chico de reclamar, se vuelve a acercar a Sasuke quien seguía de rodillas, abre la botella y se la vierte en la cabeza mojándolo todo- a ver si esto te gusta imbécil –le dice ante la risa de todos los chicos ahí presentes y le tira la botella ya vacía yéndose con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Sasuke seguía muy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo humillaba así, de esa manera. En eso se acerca Neji.

- Vaya, se nota que Naruto sabe vengarse –dijo Neji ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse- yo creo que puedes tomar eso como un "estás perdonado" o como un "esta es una de las tantas cosas que debes pasar para que te perdone" ¿tú que crees?

- Que lo que me hizo me lo merecía, aunque de las dos cosas que dijiste, creo que es la segunda y de ser así, aceptaré todo lo demás que venga

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí _"aparte de que ya me di cuenta que no dejaré ir a ese rubio, no importa cómo, pero haré lo que sea con tal de hacerlo mío así tenga que humillarme una y otra vez"_ –pensó con mucha decisión Sasuke.

Continuará…

Heart-san: por fin jeje me salió medio raro el capi pero a fin de cuentas, lo traje que es lo que importa

Naru: pero Misa-chan, ¿qué acaso no dijiste que habría palizas para el teme en cada capi? Pues en este no hubo

Heart-san: pero lo humillaste y eso es peor

Naru: Sí tienes razón

Sasu: pobre de mí, no sé cómo los voy a aguantar

Heart-san: todo sea por el amor de Naru-chan y de los lemons venideros

Sasu: ¬¬

Heart-san: espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado, se despiden por ahora Misaki Heartfilia, Naru-chan y el teme

Los tres: Matta ne n.n y esperamos sus reviews

Y aquí mi Facebook por si alguien me quiere agregar

. 


End file.
